List of programs broadcast by TV5
Programs broadcast by TV5, a broadcasting network in the Philippines, include news and information shows from News5, sports programming produced by Sports5, dramas, fantasy, variety shows, comedy shows, dubbed foreign serials, children's shows, anime shows, and reality shows. tv5 current schedules retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph 04-22-2012tv5 current shows retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph 04-22-2012 The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of TV5 produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events and sports events. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 5, see List of programs aired by TV5. Currently broadcast News5 Newscast *''Aksyon'' (2010–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) **''Aksyon Alert'' (2010–present) **''Aksyon Weekend'' (2010–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV) *''Good Morning Club'' (2012–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV) *''Manila sa Umaga'' (2012-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) *''Pilipinas News'' (2012–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) Public Affairs *''Astig!'' (2010–2011, 2012–present) *''Dayo'' (2013–present) *''Demolition Job'' (2013–present) *''Kaya'' (2014–present) *''Numero'' (2012–present) *''Reaksyon'' (2012-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV) *''T3: Reload'' (2011-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) *''Yaman ng Bayan'' (2014–present) Drama 'Primetime' *''Sarah Girl'' (2013-present) *''Confessions of a Torpe'' (2014-present) 'Drama anthology' * Obsession (2014-present) *''Love Notes'' (1992–1998, 2013–present) 'Television films' *''Studio 5 Original Movies'' (2014-present) 'Telenovela' *''A Shelter For Love'' (2013-present) Comedy *''Tropang Trumpo'' (1994-1999, re-run) *''One Of The Boys'' (2014-present) *''Pidol's Wonderland'' (2010-present) *''Mister N' Misis'' (2013-present) *''Tropa Mo Ko Unli'' (2013-present) *''Wow Mali Pa Rin'' (2013-present) Game shows *''Killer Karaoke: Pinoy Naman'' (2013-present) *''Let's Ask Pilipinas'' (2013-present) *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (2009-2010, 2011-2012, 2013-present) Talk shows 'Reality' *''Face the People'' (2013–present) 'Showbiz-oriented' *''Showbiz Police: Una sa Eksena'' (2013-present) Reality *''Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 2)'' (2014-present) *''Celebrity Dance Battle'' (2014-present) *''Juan Direction'' (2013–present) Infotainment *''Bigtime'' (2014–present) *''History with Lourd'' (2013–present) *''Philip: Lifestyle Guy'' (2013–present) Religious *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (2010–present) *''Healing Grace Mass'' (2010-present) Educational *''Batibot'' (2010–present) 'Youth-oriented' *''Saberkada'' (2013-present) Variety shows *''Wowowillie'' (2013–present) *''SpinNation'' (together with Spinnr.ph; 2013-present) *''P.O.5'' (2010-2011, 2012-present) *''The Mega and the Songwriter'' (2013-present) 'Cartoon' 'TV5 AniMEGA' *''Eyeshield 21'' (2013-present) *''Code Geass'' (2008-2010, 2013-present) *''Sailor Moon'' (1995-2008, 2011-present) 'Nickelodeon on TV5' The Nickelodeon block for TV5 returns on August 15, 2011. *''Dora the Explorer'' (2005-2010, 2011-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2012-present) *''Spongebob Squarepants'' (2001-2010, 2011-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2011-present) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-present) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (2013-present) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012-present) TV5 Kids presents: Disney Club The Disney Channel block for TV5 started on December 13, 2010. * Yin Yang Yo (2013-present) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2011; 2013-present) * Phineas and Ferb (2010–present) 'Asianovelas' *''Likeable or Not'' (2010-2011, 2013-present) *''Heavenly Beauty'' (2013-present) Movie Block/Special *''Sabado Sinerama'' (2013-present) *''Sine Ko 5ingko'' (2013–present) *''Sunday Mega Sine'' (2011-present) *''TV5 Kids Movie'' (2013–present) Sports *''Kwentong PBA'' (2014–present) *''NCAA March Madness'' (2014–present) *''2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioner's Cup'' (2014–present) **''Sports 5 Center'' (2013–present) **''Sports 5 Money Ball: Dribol op da Pipol'' (2014–present) TV5 Regional shows 'Luzon' Bicol (PBN/TV5 Channel 5 Naga, PBN/TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and PBN/TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon) *''Aksyon Bicolandia'' Cagayan Valley (TV5 Channel 25 Isabela and TV5 Channel 39 Tuguegarao) *''Aksyon Ibanag'' Ilocos Norte (TV5 Channel 2 Laoag) *''Aksyon Ilocos'' Northern Luzon (TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac) *''Aksyon Amianan'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Palawan (TV5 Channel 2 Puerto Princesa) *''Aksyon Palawan'' Pampanga (TV5 Channel 40 Pampanga) *''Aksyon Pampanga'' Southern Tagalog (TV5 Channel 24 Batangas) *''Aksyon Katalugan'' 'Visayas' Central Visayas (TV5 Channel 21 Cebu) *''Good Morning Cebu'' *''Aksyon Bisaya'' *''Manok Ni San Pedro'' *''Antigo'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Negros (TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod) *''Aksyon Negros'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Panay (TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo) *''Aksyon Ilonggo'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Tacloban (LTV/TV5 Channel 4 Tacloban) *''Aksyon Waray'' 'Mindanao' Caraga (SBS/TV5 Channel 13 Butuan, SBS/TV5 Channel 8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur and SBS/TV5 Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur) *''Aksyon Caraga'' Chavacano (GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga) *''Aksyon Chavacano'' Northern Mindanao (TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro) *''Aksyon Kagayanon'' Socsksargen (TV5 Channel 12 General Santos) *''Aksyon Socsksargen'' Southern Mindanao (TV5 Channel 28 Davao) *''Aksyon Dabawenyo'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Western Mindanao (TV5 Channel 32 Pagadian) *''Aksyon Western Mindanao'' Upcoming programs 'Drama' Anthology 'Adaptation' 'Television films' 'Reality' 'Franchise' 'Sports' 'Foreign' 'Mexican' 'Korean' See also: TV5 Asianovelas Upcoming Former programs of ABC/TV5 See also *TV5 *List of Philippine television shows *News5 *New ABC-5 Schedule this April 2004 *ABC Pumped and Loaded in 2007 *Sharon Leads Women Empowerment in TV5’s Mega Afternoon Block *‘Faces of 5′ Featurette (Video) References External links *TV5 Official website *TV5 at Telebisyon.net *ABC-5 at Telebisyon.net Category:Associated Broadcasting Company